1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of systems for treating potable water in municipal and similar tanks to reduce and remove undesirable disinfectant byproducts from the water.
2. Discussion of the Background
Potable bodies of water and in particular municipal and other water sources intended for drinking are commonly treated with disinfectants such as chlorine and chloramines. These disinfectants very efficiently and effectively eliminate harmful agents in the water making the water potable and suitable for drinking. However, such disinfectants can and usually do create undesirable disinfectant byproducts such as chloroform, bromodichloromethane, dibromochloromethane, and bromoform which are all forms of trihalomethanes (THM's). In very small amounts (e.g., very low parts per billion), these THM's are not believed to be a serious threat to health but reduction of them in potable water reservoirs such as municipal water tanks is always desirable and is increasingly being mandated by law.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a water circulation system and an air flow system are each created within an enclosed tank to interact and intersect with each other to greatly enhance the volatizing of undesirable disinfectant byproducts such as THM's in liquid state in the water to gaseous state to then be vented out of the tank.